Sweet Childhood
by Rafa008
Summary: When Gardenia, 13 years old, receives the rank of Gym's leader, she's called to resolve the mystery of the Old Chateau in the forest. Going there, but afraid, the red-haired girl meets the Oreburgh Gym Leader's son, Roark and they two being friends, going together to the old mansion where they find the ghosts in a pretty spring's afternoon. Music-Sweet Child o' mine.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **MossShipper (Gardenia & Roark)

**Song: **Sweet Child o' Mine-Dalimas

**Resume:** Songfic. The first time Gardenia saw Roark, in their childhood.

**Sweet Childhood**

_He's got a smile_

_And it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_But everything was as fresh as a bright blue sky_

That happened 10 years ago, in Sinnoh, at the Eterna Gym. Inside there, there was a beauty green garden with many colorful flowers and grass pokémons like Roselias and Budews walking in the garden. There, near the battle's arena, there was a tie. Gardenia, a young girl of thirteen, with orange hair and brown eyes, was at the Eterna Gym. She was the new gym's leader and besides her, were her Budew and her friend of green hair, Cheryl.

Gardenia-Urg! I don't want to go to Old Chateau, Cheryl!

Cheryl-But why have you to go there?

Gardenia-My grandmother asked me to go investigate some strange things that have been happening around the Old Chateau and you know it's my duty since I'm the new leader.

Cheryl-I would go with you but I heard that there has a ghost!

The two young girls looked to each other, scared.

Gardenia-Better go now until it gets late.

Cheryl-Ok, you be careful Gardenia.

The two girls said goodbye and Cheryl went home, while Gardenia and Budew went to the exit of the City. That was a sunny afternoon and the girl walked in the path to the Eterna Forest, smiling, while taken a white flower from the ground and put on her hair.

Gardenia-That's a nice day, right Budew?

Budew-Budeeeeew.

While she was walking in the sun, she started to think that the hearsay about ghosts was just hearsay. She saw the entrance of the forest and she got in. The Eterna Forest was a little dark because there were many trees and the sun hardly came there. Many Dustox and Beautiflys were flying to the trees and some Burmys were hiding in the grass. Gardenia was known because her good nose. She felt the smell of honey, from the Combees. And she felt the smell of gas.

Gardenia-Oh no. It smells like gas.

She saw a shadow coming and she didn't wait, attacked.

Gardenia-Budew, Grass knot! Grass Knot! Grass Knot!

Roark-It hurt!

She took her hand off from her eyes and saw a boy with the same age of her, with red hair and eyes and glasses. Besides him was his Cranidos. She put her hand on her mouth, regretted.

Garenia-Shit! I'm very sorry for this! I thought you were a ghost

The boy smiled after clean his glasses.

_Now and then when I see his face_

_It takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stare too long_

_I'll probably break down and cry_

Roark-It's ok. I'm Roark, from Oreburgh City. Nice to meet you.

Gardenia-And I'm Gardenia, nice to meet you. You're Byron's son, right? The gym's leader.

Roark was a little constrained and Gardenia too. He because everybody knows he cause he was a gym's leader son. And she because attacked the boy in a confusion.

Roark-Yes, I am.

Gardenia-Well, are you here a long time? Cause you smell like gas.

Roark was confused, while smelled his white t-shirt. Nothing.

Roark-Yes, some hours. I was searching for a special rock here.

And he showed her a green and oval rock inside his bag.

Roark-And you?

Now they were walking under a tree.

Gardenia-I'm going to investigate the Old Chateau. But I hate ghosts!

He smiled.

Roark-You know they say that there is a house of ghosts.

She was unhappy now.

Gardenia-Yes. But it's my dust.

He took her hand on his own, making her blush.

_Sweet child 'o mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

Roark-I can go with you investigate what is happening there. Do you want?

She gave him a big smile and kissed his cheek, making he blush now.

Gardenia-Sure!

They walked to a far and dark side of the forest where an old mansion was in ruins. A shadow of a pokémon flew to inside and Gardenia screamed and hugged Roark, putting her head under his red hair. He put his hand on her head delicately and Gardenia heard his heart accelerate.

Roark-Are you okay?

Gardenia-Yes. Oh my, is here.

They two entered in the place. There were an old and red carpet and two white staircases leading to the second floor where many doors and statues were.

Roark-Nothing. I'll look this floor. You can go look the second. Take care.

She didn't like, but she was a gym's leader, so she agreed.

Gardenia-Ok.

She took the right staircase with her Budew and looked all the old rooms. Nothing but beds and closets with old and dirty clothes. Gardenia sat on the bed to rest a little. Her mind was in Roark, the new boy she met. He was very kind. _Maybe we can go eat something togheter, after. _Something was behind her and she felt the smell of gas. She turned around and saw a Haunter.

Gardenia-AAAAHHHH! BUDEW!

Her pokémon pulled and evolved into a Roselia, to protect it 's trainer. In the first floor Roark heard and ran to the room.

Roark-Are you ok?

_He's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_And if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_His hair reminds me_

_Of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

He went to her side, taking her hand, protecting the girl, while his Cranidos stayed in his front. But the ghost pokémon wasn't attacking. He was laughing and trying to play with their pokemons.

Gardenia-What are… its doing?

Roark-I think it just wants to play with us, not hurt.

After the incident in the Old Chateau and the mystery was solved, Gardenia and Roark were in front of the forest's exit.

Gardenia-So, thanks to help me, Roark.

Roark-That was funny. I hope we see again. In the next time, go to Oreburgh I'll wait for you.

She blushed.

Gardenia-S-sure, I'll. Bye!

They touched their hands and Roark went to the next rote, while she returned to her city. And that was the memories from their childhood.

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Sweet child o' mine_


End file.
